Hagrid Juga Bisa Masuk
by ambudaff
Summary: Hagrid memang manusia setengah raksasa, kita tahu itu. Tapi Toko Kelontong Sihir tidak tahu, dan jadinya Hagrid tidak bisa masuk mengambil hadiahnya. Birthdayfic untuk Toko Kelontong Sihir yang keempat!


**HAGRID JUGA BISA MASUK**

_Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling_

_Toko Kelontong Sihir punyanya Madam Lumos et al_

_Happy Birthday, TKS!_

-o0o-

Sebenarnya cuaca hari itu dingin menggigilkan kalau dilihat dari angka termometer, tapi sinar surya menebar sedikit penangkal. Apalagi dengan baju setebal yang dikenakan Hagrid. Belum lagi dengan berewokannya Hagrid. Belum lagi dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Hagrid: sedari subuh tadi ia sudah masuk ke Hutan Terlarang mengecek rekan-rekan hewannya yang _'lucu-lucu dan imut-imut'_.

Jadi, di pagi yang dingin itu Hagrid sudah berkeringat, ketika ia ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke pondoknya untuk sarapan.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendapati setumpukan bingkisan di ambang jendelanya!

Bingkisan?

Di jendela?

Hagrid mendekati tumpukan bingkisan itu, dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah bingkisan-bingkisan yang diantarkan oleh burung hantu. Pantas saja bertumpukan di ambang jendela! Mungkin para burung hantu itu tadi mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya, tak ada yang membuka, dan meninggalkannya di ambang jendela!

Tapi, kenapa ia dapat banyak bingkisan begini?

Sejenak Hagrid bengong.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menepuk keningnya sendiri! Tentu saja. Hari ini 6 Desember, hari ulang tahunnya! Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata masih ada juga yang ingat padanya.

Hagrid mendorong pintunya—pondoknya tak pernah dikunci, lagipula siapa yang mau mencuri apapun dari pondoknya? Setelah pintunya terbuka, ia kembali ke jendela, menumpukkan semua bingkisan itu ke dalam pelukannya, kembali ke pintu, masuk dan menutup pintu.

Diletakkannya semua bingkisan itu di atas meja. Dibukanya satu-satu. Ada sweater merah besaaaar, dari Ron dan Ginny. Tentu Molly yang merajutkannya. Hagrid membuka mantelnya, menggantungkannya ke gantungan mantel, membuka sweater lamanya, dan menggantinya dengan sweater merah barunya. Lalu membuka lagi bingkisan-bingkisan lain, dari Harry, dari Hermione, dari Neville, dari Luna, bahkan ada juga dari Minerva.

Selagi membuka bingkisan-bingkisan itu, ia mendengar suara ketukan di jendela. Rupanya ada seekor burung hantu lagi.

Hagrid berdiri dan membuka jendela. Burung hantu itu masuk.

Sepertinya bukan burung hantu sekolah. Seperti kepunyaan seseorang yang punya status tinggi, karena burung hantunya adalah burung hantu elang, hitam mulus, dan anggun.

Tapi burung hantu itu tidak membawa bingkisan. Ia membawa sepucuk surat.

Hagrid membuka ikatan surat di kaki burung hantu itu. Nampaknya surat itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena burung hantu itu langsung terbang pergi setelah suratnya diambil Hagrid.

'Dari siapa ya?' pikir Hagrid. Amplopnya merah marun dengan pinggiran keemasan.

Dibacanya alamat pengirim yang tertulis dengan huruf emas juga.

_**Toko Kelontong Sihir**_

Heran, Hagrid membukanya. Ada selembar kertas surat merah marun, dan ada juga sebuah kartu. Ia membaca suratnya dulu.

_Dear Rubeus Hagrid,_

_Kami dari Toko Kelontong Sihir mendapat perintah dari klien kami untuk mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun ini kepada Anda, disertai dengan lampiran voucher untuk memilih apapun yang Anda suka dari Toko Kelontong Sihir kami._

_Kami menanti kehadiran Anda_

_Madam Lumos_

Kartu itu voucher ternyata.

Hagrid bingung. Siapa yang mengirimkan ucapan ulang tahun seperti ini? Ditambah lagi, ia diminta memilih apapun yang ia sukai dari Toko Kelontong Sihir? Ia belum pernah datang ke Toko Kelontong Sihir, dan ia tidak tahu barang apa yang ada di sana. Tapi, kalau ia tidak datang, ia tak akan tahu!

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Setelah sarapan, ia mengambil mantelnya dan menutup pondoknya. _To the Diagon Alley_!

-o0o-

Hagrid berdiri di depan bangunan bata merah tua itu. Di beberapa bagian, bangunan itu dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga Natal. Mistletoe. Oh ya, sekarang sudah bulan Desember, sebentar lagi Natal.

Walau begitu, ia bingung. Waktu tadi ia berangkat, hatinya cerah ceria. Tapi sekarang, ia bingung.

Bingung, bagaimana ia bisa masuk?

Toko itu tidak besar. Kecil juga sih tidak, sedang-sedang saja. Namun, jelas yang membangun toko ini adalah seorang penyihir yang belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang setengah-raksasa, atau paling tidak, belum membayangkan akan ada pelanggan setengah raksasa.

Yang terbayangkan oleh Hagrid ialah, waktu ia mengantar Harry pertama kali dulu, ia juga tidak bisa masuk ke toko Madam Malkin. Duluuu sekali waktu ia masuk Hogwarts dan harus berbelanja jubah seragam di Madam Malkin, tubuhnya belum begitu besar. Ia masih bisa masuk. Sedang waktu mengantar Harry, ia tak begitu peduli apakah ia cukup atau tidak masuk ke pintu, toh bukan ia yang berkepentingan, bukan ia yang akan belanja di sana.

Sekarang?

Baiklah, ia akan mencoba.

Hagrid berjalan mendekat. Mencoba mengukur ketinggian pintu dan ketinggian dirinya.

Jangankan masuk. Ia berdiri di dekat pintunya, dan tinggi pintunya hanya tigaperempat tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa masuk.

Tapi, sekarang ia menelan ludah.

Dari etalase kacanya, Hagrid bisa melihat barang-barang apa yang dipamerkan. Sepertinya—menarik. Tapi kalau ia tak bisa masuk, bagaimana ia bisa melihat-lihat, bagaimana ia bisa memilih?

Hagrid celingukan.

Ia mengintip dari etalase kaca. Nampaknya belum ada penjaga.

Atau ... memang belum saatnya buka?

Hagrid menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan ternyata tanda yang tertera di sana masih 'TUTUP'.

Ah!

Hagrid melihat jam besar yang ada di perempatan jalan. Jam 08.54. Yah, jelaslah belum buka!

Tapi dari dalam sudah terdengar suara. Ada beberapa orang masuk ke dalam toko dari ruangan di dalamnya. Yah! Mereka pasti yang menjaga toko, atau mungkin bahkan pemilik toko itu. Ada 3 wanita. Mereka merapi-rapikan barang, yang satu langsung mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan mencocok-cocokkan dengan barang-barang.

Yah, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Jadi ia mengetuk pintu.

Seorang dari tiga wanita itu menoleh. Mengerutkan kening, ia kemudian mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Ya?"

"Ehm," Hagrid mendeham, "—saya—saya dapat surat d'ri—" Hagrid menunduk, membaca sampul suratnya, "—Toko Kelontong Sihir—"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ya memang benar, ini Toko Kelontong Sihir—" tapi kalimatnya terhenti saat ia menyadari betapa besarnya orang di depannya ini.

Kedua temannya mendekati.

"Madam Vampira, ada apa?"

"Ini—ini ada yang mendapat—" tapi ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, kedua temannya sudah menyadari, masalah apa yang sedang mereka hadapi—

"—ia tidak akan muat ke dalam toko—"

Mereka bertiga kebingungan.

"Ma'am—apakah—apakah saya bisa m'nukar vouchernya?"

Salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu menyadari kalau tamunya di_anggurin _(bahasa apa sih ini, red). Mereka bertiga kemudian keluar dari pintu, mendekati Hagrid, "Oh, oh, maafkan kami, Sir—"

"Jadi tidak bisa ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Jelas bisa sekali, Sir. Maksud kami, maafkan, kami tadi tidak memperhatikan Anda," wanita itu celingukan pada kawan-kawannya. "Saya Madam Lumos, yang tadi itu Madam Vampira, dan yang ini Madam Pinguin Oren—"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan Hagrid menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah! Jadi Anda Rubeus Hagrid! Tapi—tapi kami tak mengira kalau Anda—"

"—kalau saya setengah raksasa—"

Ketiganya tersipu.

"Madam Lumos," sahut Madam Vampira, "—jadi bagaimana ini?"

"Euh—" Madam Lumos menatap Hagrid sejenak, "—mungkin aku tahu. Tapi sebaiknya aku rundingkan dulu dengan Melhotra—"

"Oke," sahut yang dua lagi.

"Tuan Hagrid," sahut Madam Lumos—

"Tidak, tidak, jangan panggil saya Tuan. Panggil saja Hagrid—"

"—baiklah. Hagrid," meskipun Madam Lumos merasa agak jengah, tapi ia juga merasa aroma persahabatan yang dalam dari manusia setengah raksasa ini, "—bisakah menunggu sebentar? Saya akan merundingkannya dengan suami saya dulu—"

"OK."

Ketiga wanita itu masuk. Yang satu tak lama kemudian keluar lagi membawa baki berisi secangkir teh—nampaknya cangkir paling besar yang bisa mereka temukan.

"Silakan Hagrid, sambil menunggu—"

"Terima kasih, Madam Vampira!"

Pelan-pelan Hagrid menyesap tehnya. Enak juga. Nanti harus kutanyakan apa mereknya, di mana belinya, mungkin aku akan membelinya untuk persediaan di Pondok, batin Hagrid.

Tak berapa lama ketiga wanita itu keluar lagi bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia langsung keluar mendekati Hagrid.

"Tuan Hagrid," sahutnya sambil menjabat tangan Hagrid—

"Hagrid saja," balas Hagrid.

"Saya Melhotra Oscarus. Hm, begini. Ini memang persoalan yang baru untuk kami semua, tapi bukan berarti tak ada jalan keluarnya. Pasti ada—"

"Bagaimana dengan Mantra Pengecil, dear?" tanya Madam Lumos, "dengan itu dia bisa masuk ke dalam Toko—"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia ingin memilih baju, tentunya ia harus mengepasnya. Terpaksa harus dikembalikan lagi ke bentuk aslinya," sahut Melhotra.

"Kalau Toko ini saja yang kita perbesar sementara?" usul Madam Pinguin Oren.

"Susaaah," keluh Madam Vampira, "semua barang dalam toko nanti turut membesar juga. Dan nanti saat mengecilkannya lagi, akan ada yang membandel tak bisa dikecilkan, seperti figurin naga itu, ingat saat ia tak sengaja terkena Mantra Pembesaran?"

"Hm."

"Hm."

"Hm."

Hagrid tak ikut-ikutan soal ini, tapi ia merasa agak tidak enak juga. "Er—"

"Yah! Aku tahu!" seru Melhotra mengagetkan, "—masalahnya adalah masalah arsitektur! Kita buka saja dinding samping, kita jadikan pintu yang besar, dan tinggikan langit-langit! Jadi Hagrid bisa masuk dengan bebas, dan memilih barang-barang dengan leluasa—"

"Yeaaah!" ketiga wanita itu berseru juga. "Oke, mari kita kerja. _Kerja, kerja, mari kita kerja, bongkar dinding, buatlah pintu—_"**1)**

Dengan beberapa ayunan tongkat, sekali salah ucap dan dibetulkan, jadilah Toko Kelontong Sihir versi baru. Pintu depan seukuran manusia, dan pintu samping yang buesaaaar sekali. Hagrid bisa masuk dengan leluasa dari situ.

Diiringi ketiga Madam, Hagrid masuk dan tercengang-cengang melihat barang-barang yang ada.

"Luar biasa—" sahutnya, dan setelahnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Silakan memilih," sahut Melhotra, "kalau ada apa-apa, silakan beritahu kami—"

Hagrid mengangguk-angguk, dan ia mulai mengelilingi Toko. Semua diperhatikan, semua dipuji, sampai kebingungan, mau memilih yang mana.

Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada miniatur Hongarian Horntail.

"Untuk mengobati rasa rinduku pada Norberta," katanya saat Madam Lumos membungkuskan pilihannya.

"Norberta? Putra Anda kah?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitulah—" senyum Hagrid sangat lebar.

"Nah, ini bingkisan Anda. Jangan lupa, semua petunjuk seperti bagaimana mengeluarkan api, bagaimana membuatnya terbang, dan sebagainya, ada dalam buku manual."

"Terima kasih, semua Madam yang baik hati—"

"Dan oh ya, kami juga belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!" sahut Madam Pinguin. Ketiga Madam menjabat tangan Hagrid, disusul Melhotra, mengucapkan selamat dengan gembira.

Hagrid mengusap matanya dengan ujung lengannya, tak malu-malu. "Ah! Sebaiknya nanti malam, sehabis menutup toko, kalian datang ke pondokku! Akan kusiapkan Kue Bolu Kuali Istimewa, khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahunku! Datang ya? Datang ya?" teriak Hagrid sambil keluar dari Toko Kelontong Sihir**2).**

"Ah, tamu yang istimewa!" sahut Madam Pinguin Oren, menatap Hagrid yang sekarang sudah semakin menjauh.

"Ya, tapi Toko ini apakah akan kita kembalikan ke wujud semula?" tanya Madam Vampira.

"Tak usah," sahut Madam Lumos dengan insting pedagangnya yang tajam, "—kalian tahu? Kita akan meluaskan pelanggan! Mulai sekarang, target kita bertambah, manusia setengah raksasa juga kan butuh barang-barang indah kita!"

Keempatnya tertawa.

"Ya, tokonya bisa untuk manusia setengah raksasa, tapi barang-barangnya? Maksudku, jenis seperti pakaian—" Madam Vampira ragu.

"Kita buat saja. Jubah, kaus, syal—ukuran manusia setengah raksasa—" sahut Madam Pinguin Oren.

"Hm," otak komersil Madam Lumos nampaknya sedang bekerja keras, "bagaimana kalau kita buat sekarang, kita siapakan agar nanti pas Ulang Tahun Kelontong Sihir 17 Desember, barang-barang itu sudah siap?"

"OK" keempatnya berseru. Dan mulai bernyanyi, _kerja, kerja mari kita kerja, bikin jubah, ukuran raksasa—__**1)**_

**FIN**

**EPILOG:**

Begitu sampai di Pondok, Hagrid membuka bungkusan miniatur naganya, dan memasangnya dekat perapian. Memandangnya puas, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Kenapa tak kutanyakan tadi, siapa nama klien yang memberiku hadiah ini?

**FIN LAGI**

_**1) **__dinyanyikan dengan irama lagu yang dinyanyikan tikus-tikus waktu membuat baju Cinderella (Ira Maya Sopha, wkwk)_

_**2)**__ tak perlu diceritakan lagi ya, bagaimana keempatnya berusaha menghabiskan Kue Bolu Kuali Istimewa itu :P_


End file.
